


The Good Fight

by hexagonalyouth



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Kara fights a mean alien, Kara likes hot dogs and her girlfriend, Short One Shot, and gets a concussion, just trying some stuff out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 16:11:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18182822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexagonalyouth/pseuds/hexagonalyouth
Summary: Kara gets the snot knocked out of her by an alien before the DEO comes to save her.Just a short piece examining concussed Kara and the love she has for her family.





	The Good Fight

“Ah _ , fuck _ ,” Kara mutters as she slams into the pavement. She usually isn’t one to curse, but  _ golly _ that hurt.

She tries to push herself up, but falls back to the ground as her vision swims and the world tilts.  _ Rao,  _ she’s dizzy.

Her ears are ringing at a deafening volume as her x-ray vision and normal eyesight swim back and forth.

“Go ‘way bells,” she slurs. She doesn’t understand why they’re in her ears. She asked them very nicely! Wait, maybe she was rude, she did tell them to go away, or did she?

Kara doesn’t know, she can’t remember. She just knows that the distorted world around her is giving her vertigo.

“I gotta go. Yeah I gotta…” she trails off as the unsteadily heaves herself onto her hands and knees.  _ Rao _ , who decided to make gravity all wishy washy right now, she thinks.

The ringing in her ears starts to fade as she sways back and forth on the pavement. The ridges of the crater surrounding her look absolutely impossible to climb.

As she’s about to push herself to her feet the ground shudders beneath her, and she collapses onto her front, her shaky muscles unable to hold her up, which honestly, how rude of them to give up on her now.

Kara looks up, again fighting her increasing dizziness to get onto her knees. She looks for the cause of the tremors in the Earth.

And boy, does she find it.

“Shoot,” she mumbles with a heavy tongue as her hazy eyes find the 8 foot tall, purple alien that had tried to make this crater her grave.

“Look Mr. Sirs, I don’ wanna fight right now, you gotta reschedule,” she tells him as she can’t even focus her eyes on him. All she knows right now is that he’s big, and she’s  _ tired _ . She just wants to lay back down. Why hasn’t she done that yet?

The earth vibrates with every step the alien takes towards her.  _ Oh yeah, that’s why _ .

“Giving up so easy Supergirl? They told me you were made of stronger stuff.” His voice rumbles as he speaks, and yet Kara can barely hear it as the ringing has yet to fully dissipate.  _ Maybe I have tetanus now _ she thinks hazily. Or is that the rusty nail one? 

She doesn’t get the time to figure it out because the big, scary alien is grabbing her by the front of her suit and hoisting her in the air.

“I relish the opportunity to be your demise, Girl of Steel,” he tells her as she ascends, gripping onto his massive forearm.

“I love relish on my dogs, I’m gonna eat that real soon, okay?” So maybe she not the most mentally aware at the moment, but honestly she’s just glad she can still speak.

At this point the buzzing in her ears leaves her suddenly, and she’s bombarded by noise. But loudest of all is a voice that’s screaming in her ear.

“We’re coming to get you Supergirl, just hang on a minute longer! We’re almost there, please, just hang on!” Alex yells frantically through her ear piece. Kara manages a smile, even though her mouth tastes oddly metallic now. How odd.

The alien starts to shake her vigorously to further disorient her. As this point, Kara is certain the Earth is tilting on its axis every second, and this alien just has a very good center of balance.

Her head drops to chest as he starts to tell her in detail how she’s going to die. She can barely hear him over the amount of focus she’s putting on snapping out of x-ray vision. All she can see are the stars, all the way across the planet. All she can see is the outlines of stars that could’ve have been hers as she stares through the Earth that became her home.

She only catches the last part of his rant as he rears her fist back to give her another, perhaps final hit. “-and I’m going to find the ones you love. Maybe that Luthor girl? She’s always saving y-” he doesn’t get to finish as the threat to her loved one jars something primal awake in Kara. Her vision is still cutting in and out, and her thoughts are scattered and incomplete, but her need to protect her loved ones is pure instinct. Therefore, she summons the last of the energy she has been given by the sun to send a laser beam directly into the back of his throat.

He drops her back to the ground as both his hands go clutching at his neck, scrabbling at the skin there as though it might heal the burns spreading down his esophagus. 

As Kara stares as the blue,  _ god it’s so blue _ , sky above, she feels the earth shake again as he falls to his knees. She can make out the noise of someone in her earpiece, but she can’t listen. Her brain is having trouble processing anything, what with the traumatic brain injury she has surely sustained.

Suddenly a pain shoots through her torso as the alien she had been fighting falls on top of her, his shoulder snapping her ribs as he lands on her.

_ Rao _ it’s hard to breathe when an 8 foot alien decides to make you its pillow.

And it only gets harder to breath as her body is taken over by wet coughs. She can’t hear anything anymore. Or maybe what she thinks is silence is the quiet call of the stars. Their hum is so deep, so low, she can barely detect it.

She can’t taste or smell anything anymore. Or maybe the absence of taste and odor are her becoming accustomed to the scent of old copper. Maybe that’s blood.

She can’t see anymore. Or maybe the darkness that enshrouds her is the never ending blanket of blue.

She can still feel. Her body aches, her head pounds, her heart breaks. She wants to see Lena. Wants to make sure she’s alright. Kara is almost certain she just heard someone threatening Lena specifically. Maybe? She doesn’t know, Lena is honestly threatened so often.

She wants to see Alex. Wants to let her know it’s going to be alright. Kara really thinks she was just talking to Alex. Maybe? She talks to Alex all the time.

Kara’s chest stutters in its pursuit of air, the toll of her respiration too high for her to sustain it.  _ Oh, _ she thinks absently,  _ maybe I’m drowning? I thought you needed water for that. _

She shuts her eyes and waits for her face to break the surface of the lake she must have forgotten she was in. She’s probably in Grasin-Dur, the Crystalline Lake, and Zor-El is helping her time how long she can hold her breath. Alura is watching with love. 

_ Just a little bit longer  _ she tells herself.  _ Just a little longer and then you will breathe again _ .

 

\----

 

When she becomes aware of her own existence again, Kara is confused. She has no idea where she is, or frankly, why she is. It’s a bit startling to discover that you exist again.

Maybe she doesn’t exist. I mean she can’t feel anything. Or do anything at all. She knows she should be able to feel stuff.

Maybe she’s in the Phantom Zone again. But she doesn’t know what that is, so why would she be there? She doesn’t care. Who’s Kara anyway?

 

\----

 

When Kara manages to force her eyes open she blinks for all of four seconds before she shuts them as pain sweeps through her whole body. She exists in  _ agony _ now, and it is not an improvement over existing in nothing. She opens her eyes and whimpers as she looks at the dark room around her. There has to be someone who can help her! She doesn’t care what they do as long as they take the pain away.

The pressure in her skull increases and reaches a fever pitch before it very suddenly starts to drift away. She lazily blinks again and hears noises for the first time since she awoke. A beautiful woman with very short auburn hair is hovering directly in her line of vision. Her face is the picture of anguish and concern as she speaks. Kara is very suddenly reminded of a show she saw when she was growing up. It was called  _ Charlie Brown _ she thinks. She remembers the vague and indistinct noises the grownups made. That’s all she can hear now.

And that’s  _ funny _ ! So Kara gives a dopey smile, or something near it but she can’t tell because her face is numb, before she decides to go back to sleep. The last thing she sees is the augmented worry on the face of the gibberish talking woman.

 

\----

 

This time, Kara really wakes up. And she remembers what that means, mostly. The last thing she can remember is asking a very nice man to add extra relish to all five of her hot dogs before paying him. So she doesn’t know why her whole body aches or why her brains feels sluggish enough that she can barely recall that her classic hot dog order always has extra onions on it too. 

Alex enters her vision, and so does Lena.  _ Rao _ , she missed them. 

“Hey Kara, you awake? How are you feeling?” Alex asks quietly.

Kara grunts with the effort of forming words before saying “Heyyy ‘Lexie! ‘M awake! I feel so bad!” She giggles at the sound of her own words. Her words don’t usually say that.

Alex starts saying something else, but Kara doesn’t listen. In fact, she interrupts her, which is a huge indication of her TBI because no one in their right mind interrupts Alex Danvers.

“Leen! Leenie is here too! Wow, thas’ so cool. Hi L’nah. You look good.” She smiles, but her face is so stiff and her head hurts so maybe she doesn’t actually smile. But she tries, and given the smile on Lena’s face, she can tell.

“Hey pretty girl. You got your head hit pretty hard, didn’t you? Talk about a concussion.” Lena says this and Kara forgot how much she missed her voice. And her face. But her face looks different, like she hasn’t slept or something. Which would be a dumb thing to do, and Lena is smart, so she wouldn’t do that.

“Yeah Kar, you’re body is healing quicker than that big brain of yours, so it might take longer for those symptoms to subside,” Alex tells her.

Kara tries to smile again and says “Thas’ okay! Because even though my head hurts, it means I have a head! And I maybe didn’t for a while.”

She hears quiet giggling after that, and she isn’t sure what’s funny but her smile tries to grow wider despite the frozen feeling in her face.

“You’ve always had your head silly! It’s your mind you seem to have lost,” Lena says, with affection glowing in her eyes.

“I wanna kiss you,” Kara tells her breathlessly. She hears her sister snort.

“You won’t even feel it, we gave you a numbing agent because of your broken nose.”

Kara just does her best to shrug and keeps staring at Lena.

Being the softy she is, Lean leans down and lightly kisses her girlfriend’s cheek. And Alex was right, Kara can’t really feel it, but she can feel the warmth.

“Ah,  _ fuck _ ,” Kara mutters, as her heart slams in her chest. She usually isn’t one to curse, but  _ golly _ , she loves her girlfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me and ask me questions on my Tumblr at hexagonalyouth!


End file.
